A Halloween Party
by Eriol-sama
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up!!!!* ^_^ Sorry it's sooo very very late >_
1. Weiss' costumes

A Belated Fic of Halloween

Halloween Party

Pairing : SchuldichxKen, CrawfordxRan, OmixNagi, Yohji+Farfarello (= O.o ??!!?)

Disclaimer : none of these beautiful boys belong to me coz I'm just a poor fanfic writer that is constantly depressed over all the exams and works.

Summary : Both groups are persuaded by the chibis, both groups meet in the fated place on one day, Ken is in a gang rape ( O.o ) , Yohji is bored and Farfie comes to help ??!!? ( O.o ). The answer is Halloween Party  ^_^ Happy Belated Halloween and please review ne?

#…# = thought

//…// = being read thought's

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One : A gothic witch, a sexy cowboy, a seductive geisha and a cute kitten

"Hey are you guys ready yet?" Omi shouted from downstairs. He had waited impatiently for his teammates to get ready for going a club on Halloween celebration. Not that he was eager to join the party but it was because a certain midnight-eyed young male who was his date tonight.

Tsukiyono Omi was the youngest of his assassin team. He was 17 and was still on senior high school where happened to be in the same school with his soul piece that was also the opposition side when he did the night jobs. But this night the job was different, it was a date not another assassination.

"Oi!!! You two guys sure take too long just for this party you know?!?"

Omi was too impatient but he could not leave his teammate behind because if they didn't go with him then he could not go either.

"We have come to term that you like that boy but because he is a Schwarz, then I still need to supervise you two and your relationship will be under my observation."

Omi cringed as he recalled what was the decision as his relationship with the Schwarz chibi was exposed. Well anyway, the decision was not too bad, his teammates so far didn't force him for not doing that what they said was only be careful or a slight distrust. They also agreed not to tell Kritiker about this matter because they all thought even if we were part of Kritiker, it didn't mean that they had to know all the about us and that included about our personal life and privacy. Well, actually Omi envied them of their open-mindedness though it was true Ken-kun and Yohji-kun accepted the fact a lot better than Aya-kun. Aya was just being paranoid.

Omi looked his watch again and it was still thirty minutes to go to have the party started. He was posed as a witch. A black typical witch costume complete with the pointy hat, a broom and the Jack 'o lantern that he made himself from a pumpkin. His honey brown bangs spilled out under the head. He did have a black mascara and painted his lips with a dull gray lipstick. His appearance was somehow gothic like style a style that he and his lover had envied for quite a time.

_# I wonder what will costume he wear tonight?#_

Omi snapped from his day dream as he heard steps descended from the stairs. He looked up and saw Yohji with his sexy cowboy attire. A brown cowboy hat, a matching leather cowboy like jacket to top the white tight shirt he wore along with deeper brown hips-hugging pants and a big black belt. He wore a cowboy like pair of boots. He had his blonde curly hair tied into a pony tail, the usual sunglasses which covered the beautiful jade eyes and a cross necklace that was decorated his low cut collar shirt plus a cross earring on his right ear.

"So, what do you think Omittchi?" Yohji posed oh so sexily in front of the young innocent ( innocent??!? I guess not) Omi.

Omi could only stared for a good few seconds and Yohji took that as the answer. Yohji smiled smugly as he eyed that the chibi also outdone himself by putting on all the gothic style make-up which never crossed on his mind seeing the innocent Omittchi as the one who wear it. Well, he would not surprise if it was the fearless, stone leader but hey, no one could guess the other right?

"Well, you look good, Yohji-kun."

"Only good? I don't think so after looking you staring at me like that."

"Like what?" Another voice that belonged to the cold redhead as he walked towards them. Both Yohji and Omi looked at the newcomer and both gasped as their eyes went wide. Aya raised one eyebrow on them. If Omi stared for few seconds on Yohji attire then right now he knew that he was not only staring but also drooling. Yohji also stared at his leader too until his sunglasses moved down from its place revealing the shocked wide jade eyes.

"If both of you have satisfied enough to stare at me, then I suggest we better get going or you'll be late for your date." With the impassive and indifference calm demeanor, Aya walked past them as the black high heels he wore clinked on the concrete pavement and got into his white Porsche. He ignited the engine and was obviously waiting for his teammate to follow him.

"Are you coming or not, Omi?" Aya cast his patented glare to Omi as he saw that Omi was still stared at him dumb-founded.

"Aa, hai, hai." Snapped from his stupor, Omi ran to Aya's Porsche and sat down then the car drove, leaving Yohji alone with his thought.

#Damn, he beat me right in the face!!! Well, I never count that he like to cross-dressing…Damn he look delicious under those clothes, if you say it is a cloth.#

Aya wore a geisha like black silk kimono with purple orchids pattern that cut low and wide in both the front and the back, showing his pale skin around the shoulder blades, upper back, his shoulders, a bit of his upper arms and his neck that was contrasting with the black material he wore. The sash was not broad like normal kimono, it was narrower and was tied purposely untidy so that the rest of the sash was left hanging. The rest of the kimono was hanging on his lean body and hugged all the perfect curve of his making men and women hell, even a dead ones practically lusted over him. Not to mention how the kimono accentuating the way his hips swayed while he was walking and how it parted in the front revealing those two white lean legs and if he stepped wider, the thighs would practically showed. Great god, the clothes left too much imagination. Added that he did put a make-up. He painted his eye lids with purple shaded and a matching deep purple mascara that really emphasized his amethyst gems. His lips were painted in soft violet lipstick. 

# I don't think he put any powder, Heck, he has been white enough even without those powder, I wonder how his skin likes, perhaps soft, softer than the silk itself? God!!! Kudou!! Get a grip of yourself and look you're left behind!!! #

Yohji sighed and quickly got into his car and drove off to the mentioned Club that Omi had told them earlier wondering what kind of night that waited them.

Just a minute after Yohji drove off, a figure clad in all white stumbled down from the stairs and ended up on sitting on his ass.

"Matte, oiiii!!!!" Unfortunately, he was left.

Ken sighed as he rubbed his ass to soothe off his pain.

_# Geeze, why don't they wait up for me? Am I destined to all left alone? #_

He sighed again and went to grab his bike's key. As he walked to the garage where he parked his bike, he passed a mirror and looked upon his appearance. He could not say anything about his costume though he still didn't know how could he decide on this costume. He was in a white form-fitting white cat suit, plus a tail that was not limp but perked up likewise a usual cat and a pair of white cat ears too that were pinned on his hair also a pair of form fitting white boots that were perfectly camouflaged with the rest of the attire and felt like he didn't wear any. He stared once again and he sighed. He didn't look bad, hell away from bad he did look kind of cute and naïve added that he didn't use the leather collar but he tied a red ribbon along with two medium-sized bells around his neck. So he did look cute and naïve.

_# Well no backing-off, Hidaka… #_

He adjusted his gloves again which were designed like a cat's paws but still comfortable for gripping or holding something. He sat onto his bike and rode off to a certain club that they were planned to go this night. He just hoped that he didn't feel like out of the place by going there with this costume.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay that's chapter one, hope you like it. Please review ne?

  


	2. Schwarz's costumes

A Belated Fic of Halloween

Halloween Party

Pairing : SchuldichxKen, CrawfordxRan, OmixNagi, Yohji+Farfarello (= O.o ??!!?)

Disclaimer : none of these beautiful boys belong to me coz I'm just a poor fanfic writer that is constantly depressed over all the exams and works.

Summary : Both groups are persuaded by the chibis, both groups meet in the fated place on one day, Ken is in a gang rape ( O.o ) , Yohji is bored and Farfie comes to help ??!!? ( O.o ). The answer is Halloween Party  ^_^ Happy Belated Halloween and please review ne?

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two : An aristocratic nobleman, a flirtatious Greek god, a single-eyed pirate captain and a pink bunny

Crawford sat quietly on the living room as he scanned through the newspaper. He was more than ready to go to the named club because he had seen it and he had gone to search for a costume that would fit him. So now he was waiting for the rest of his teammates to be ready and went to the club. He was wearing an 18th century nobleman suit, along with the loose white long sleeved shirt which had a frilled tie on the collar, tight pants, the deep blue velvety outer suit that reached to his knee and left open only connected by pairs of chained buttons. He was aristocratic to the most added to his controlled attitude and he was perfectly like a nobleman. The high pride and controlled attitudes. The glasses was still there and he wore his usual hair style where few black bangs fell framing the handsome haughty face

Schuldich came out from his room the second and he spotted his stick-in-the-ass leader had already waited for them.

// Should've thought that you will go for a costume like that. // He teased Crawford by probing to his mind.

// Like what Schuldich? // Crawford didn't even look up to see on Schuldich just continued on reading his newspaper.

// Those aristocratic clothes, not that it is bad for you but it fits you. //

// Well, nice compliment there. // Crawford folded his newspaper as he decided nothing new on it and the information was just piece of crap after all and looked up to see his German colleague.

His dress attire was simple compared to him. He dressed as a Greek God he believe. A plain white material draped over his shoulder diagonally leaving one shoulder bare, a matching sash on his waist and the clothe ended like a skirt that was short enough only to cover his thigh. He wore sandals with all strings tied along his calves and at half the way up there were pairs of wings attached as a decoration or identity of which Greek God he was posing. His orange-flaming hair was untied and there was no bandana to tame it. However the strands fell just perfectly on him.

"I see that you're posing for Hermes." He looked over the German who was obviously asking for his comment on his costume. "It just suits you."

"Thanks, Bradley." Schuldich teased him again.

"Hn…"

"Come on, we're ready." A soft voice that belonged to Nagi informed them that they could go now. But as both grown-ups looked at him, they were stunned then Schuldich started to laugh.

"Waiii, Nagikin, never thought that you wear that pink bunny suit!!!" Then he doubled his laugh. Crawford, on the other hand was also having difficulties on straining himself not to laugh after seeing the youngest Schwarz member put onto that pink bunny suit.

"Hmph! You guys are gonna pay for laughing." Nagi was obviously irritated by their comments.

Nagi was wearing a pink bunny suit that a little too big for him which only resulted making him even more cuter, a pair of bunny ears that were pinned onto his black hair, a stuffed tail of bunny and a pair of white ankle-high boots that were also pink. He was adorable to the least and just became cuter if he frowned, pouted or scowled.

"Well, I'm sure that the Weiss chibi will be happy seeing his lover in a bunny suit."

"It's Omi, Schuldich!"

"Hai, hai, whatever…"

It was already exposed to Schwarz since the beginning of the relationship with a certain Weiss boy. Heck even before it, Crawford had already known from his vision. All of them just got along with this fact and never bothered him. Well if you included Schuldich teasing, Crawford's warns, and even Farfarello questions as a bother. Crawford so long didn't care about his relationship as he respected Nagi's own choice of life just never let it disturbed the mission or the work. Schuldich, well this person could not live a day without teasing, while Fafarello constantly asked him whenever he knew that Nagi was going to meet the other boy and his questions always were around blood, sex or taste which only embarrassed Nagi evenmore. Heck till this time, he and Omi never had sex…yet. Kiss was usual but not sex…yet.

"Argghh…pink, oh no, my virgin eyes!!!!"  Farfarello quickly shielded his eyes from looking towards Nagi.

"See? Told ya, we are all pink-phobia you know."

"Yes, sure whatever Schuldich, now if you guys don't mind, I don't want to be late for my date."

"Geeze you sure sound like a girl on her first date you know?"

Nagi glared to him and was ready to use his power on Schuldich if Crawford did not interfere.

"Let's get going who knows his dear Tsukiyono has waited there."

"See, you guys just have to be like Crawford."

"Oh and Nagi…"

Nagi looked to Crawford and waited. 

"Please do wear non-pink bunny suit next time."

With that Crawford exited, leaving a grumbling Nagi and a laughing Schuldich.

Nagi stalked toward Farfarello and dragged him as Farfarello still refused to look to Nagi and chanted, "…pink…my virgin eye…pink…no…my poor eyes…"

"Let just leave that baka German laughing on his ass." Nagi continued to dragged Farfarello who was dressed as a pirate captain that was just matched him as he already had the eye-patch even before wearing the costume. He was dressed in a slack white pants, a white shirt beneath the gray long coat which usually worn by pirates along with the black hat and a pairs of shiny black boots.

Soon the whole members of Schwarz drove to the club still at chanting Farfarello on the back with the redhead German who was still laughing on his ass. Crawford drove the car and Nagi took the passenger seat who was usually occupied by Schuldich. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Okay that's chapter two and well what will happen if they meet? Sure a little bit chaos and still a little sappy and limey scenes wait up ahead!!!! ^_^

Hehehehehehe, is it good or not? Please review for me ne? Wanna know your comments  ^_^

NB : Sorry if I describe Crawford's clothes wrongly but if wanna get a picture of it, just imagine the suit that is always worn by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing, her business suit or perhaps one that was worn by Zechs or Treize from Gundam Wing too (not the same though but generally similar) 

Also for Ran's clothes, well I really suck on describing a clothes  _  oh well just imagine something like Ayumi (Shishio's lover) from Rurouni Kenshin, a little bit like that but not all the same.

So…continue or not?


	3. The leaders' action

A Belated Fic of Halloween

Halloween Party

Pairing : SchuldichxKen, CrawfordxRan, OmixNagi, Yohji+Farfarello (= O.o ??!!?)

Disclaimer : none of these beautiful boys belong to me coz I'm just a poor fanfic writer that is constantly depressed over all the exams and works.

Summary : Both groups are persuaded by the chibis, both groups meet in the fated place on one day, Ken is in a gang rape ( O.o ) , Yohji is bored and Farfie comes to help ??!!? ( O.o ). The answer is Halloween Party  ^_^ Happy Belated Halloween and please review ne?

#…# = thought

//…// = being read thought's

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three : When the assassins meet the others ( Part 1 )

After about 20 minutes later, all the Weiss boys had arrived in the meeting place. Yohji arrived shortly after Aya and Omi while Ken arrived the latest but was still able to catch up with his teammates. He parked his bike beside Yohji's car.

A whistle came from Yohji's lips as he assessed the one who arrived the last. "Wow, never thought that Ken-ken is into a neko."

Ken said nothing but merely blushed. He suddenly felt self-conscious of his own costume. 

# _Well, no back off , Hidaka, it's not that bad… #_

As Ken was assuring himself and gaining his confidence, he didn't realize that Yohji had stood in front of him until Yohji stroke those bells around his neck. Ken gasped in surprised and gazed up not a little bit aware that it would just make the things worse. Because of his jerking, it brought their faces separated merely in few centis and those lips were even in a dangerous place.

"It sounds nice, Ken-neko-chan…" Yohji's voice was deeper than usual and it voiced enough of lust that could make Ken shuddered. And Ken did shudder.  He even felt a shiver ran down through his spine because Yohji said that on his ear, making his hot breathe tickled his shell of ear. Then once again the chimes of the bells woke him up from whatever he had imagined. 

He looked again and he relieved that Yohji had back off and a mischief grin plastered on his face.

"Hn…that's not funny Kudou!!!" Ken gave him the best imitation of Aya's trademark glare but somehow he knew that his glare affected none to the playboy blonde. It was because either Yohji had been used to it or simply because his glare was not good enough even as an imitation.

"Cut it out you two or else we leave both of you again." Aya's stern voice cut the argument that were surely would spark if he didn't interfere. Ken just snorted then he walked passed them to catch up with Omi who had walked in front of them.

Aya was not immediately followed those younger teammates but he stood there and let his gaze lingered to Ken's nice ass that was shown clearly with that form-fitting white cat suit and heard the bells jingled whenever Ken took one step. His eyes raked over that petite but muscle –packed body but still reminding himself for not drooling over it. Sure Ken was delicious and for once, Yohji was right.

"So are our mighty-cold- leader sama also lusting of our Ken-neko-chan?" Yohji whispered so sensually to Aya and woke him from his thought as his gazes were still focused to that nice little ass that wiggled along his walk. 

"Well, can't say that he is not hot." Aya said that as a matter of fact then he walked to catch up to his younger friends, not even bothering to look back at Yohji.

Yohji stood still and lit one cigarette as he admired the view of his leader walking in front of him. How his hips swayed and how the clothes hugged the overall of the slim appearance, feminine but masculine, androgyny to the least yet that only made him more attractive than ever. Yohji took several drags then he grounded his cigarette and walked into the crowded club.

# _Well, what will happen to this night? And who ever know?… _# With that thought, he followed his teammates.

***

"So this is the meeting place eh?" Schuldich came out from the car and observed the place. It was situated rather outside of the town but not deserted. "Hmm…Salvanos? Weird name for a club though…"

Crawford came out from the car followed by Nagi and Farfarello that was still covering his eyes and refused to look at Nagi. Crawford locked the door then he tensed for a moment. I could guess that he was 100% was receiving his vision again. Well this was not the first time he looked at the precog leader in that state. But…the way he smirk after that tense moment somehow telling me that this night would be fun or else it would be disaster. A smirking Crawford was not a good sign but it was not a bad sign nonetheless because it meant that we would have our fun today.

"Come let's us go inside. Something fun has waited for us."

"Well, that's obvious, Crawford but I'll let all of you by yourself. Just make sure don't interrupt my date with Omi-koi if you don't want to kiss the wall." It was Nagi's threat and he was serious.

"Hai, hai, chibi, just don't tire yourself up." Schuldich only waved his hand and walked passed them into the club. Next he was followed by the rest of his teammates.

***

Inside the club was crowded but it was okay by Schuldich coz he had been used to it. His emeralds eyes swept through the whole club as soon as he was inside under the dim light and the flash of spotlight that was not idle. The north from the entrance door was the DJ system and all the sound system along with it the dance floor that was crowded with gyrating bodies pressed to others, males ,females all were lost in the beat and the rhythm of the whatever music blasted out from the speakers. To the east wing, there was a bar, long table bar along with the stools and various liquors along the shelves. Then the west part of the club was dimmer than the other part of the club and if you restrained your ears you would likely hear moans came form it. Well what were you expecting from a club, this was a club, anyway.

Schuldich gazed over his teammates and he saw his leader was going to the bar while Nagi ran to the DJ stage. After he looked carefully to the DJ, he recognized that it was actually Omi with his witch and gothic appearance costume. Schuldich only grinned while his mind wondered whether the whole Weiss showed up here and if yes, what costume they would be wearing? So Omi was a witch, then the playboy Kudou perhaps something dead sexy like a low hips hugging tight pants and shimmering top shirt? Then his gaze stopped at a particular honey blonde male in the dance floor dressed in cowboy outfit.

# _Well, definitely Kudou… _# 

Schuldich then decided to grab a glass of liquor first then after that he started his evening. So he walked to the bar and the sight greeted him was shocking. Yes it was definitely a shock but he covered it easily and sauntered over the bar with his usual graceful style. He ordered a glass of beer then he walked with grin plastered to his face towards those two leaders. As he approached them. He carefully studied the costume that Abynissian was wearing.

# _A kimono, hell if you really thing it is a kimono though…nice costume Abynissian, never thought you're actually a cross-dresser. #_

He raked his observation to Aya's pale skin that was showed up, the long gracious neck, not to mention the beautiful limbs that was crossed on the stool before which caused his pale thighs were shown then the low neck of the kimono that was lowered in a manner so that the whole collarbone, shoulders and shoulder blades were exposed.

# Gods!!! Is he a slut or an assassins as I believe? Damn! He can make those whole people dying over his hells if he want…And just how he could get there safely? #

***

Crawford went toward the bar where he knew that a certain redhead was there from his vision. And once again his vision proved to be true as soon as he got to the bar, he could see their rival's leader was sitting there with a crossed legs that was only exposing his pale white thighs which were screaming to be touched. Crawford smirked and just quickened his steps.

From this distance, Crawford took a better view on Aya's costume. It was black kimono with purple orchids pattern and was cut low, showing all the pale skin of the upper region of his body. Gods…how did he long to run his fingers upon those pale smooth skin that was begging to be touched, to be sucked and to be kissed. Well it was normal after all, Crawford had had his mind on Aya the very first time he saw his reflection on those perfect amethyst orbs that were full of feelings and almost drowned him into the intensities. And now, here he was standing just beside his prey with all the whore-like kimono.

"Good evening, lady…" Crawford greeted Aya who did not know Crawford's presence until Crawford greeted him.

Aya turned his head around to look at who was calling him lady and sent his death glare. Crawford meanwhile was not missing the chance to see how those graceful neck turned. All motion was perfect, as perfect as the owner.

"Crawford…"

The way the purple eyed male called his name almost made him lost his control. The voice was light but it held the intensity of feelings that was intoxicating and Crawford was hoping to hear more version of his name called out from those lips that were painted in soft violet, such as one when the redhead writhed under him and begged him.

"What are you doing here?" 

The question from Aya woke him from his train on thoughts. Crawford quickly regained his composure then settled himself on the stool beside the beauty and ordered a glass of whisky with soda. He could felt those purple eyes were examining him and raking up and down.

It was the least of all people that Aya had hoped to be met in this kind of club. It was Crawford who sat beside him and the one who called him, not any other random physco pervert guys. Aya looked carefully on him and he found that Crawford did suit in his costume. It was a usual clothes worn by the 18th century nobleman along with the frills. The outer deep blue long coat with velvety texture only accentuating the aristocratic atmosphere around him. Not to mention that he wore a pair of white gloves. Crawford was like a nobleman all in the contrary of his own clothes that was very whore-like.

#_ So I'm seducing Crawford tonight? #_ The thought of him like a slut seducing over his master entered his thought and it only threatened his thin self-control even more. Though he didn't know that this thought also appeared in Crawford mind as he admired the beauty of the ice-prince.

# …o_r should I call princess…? #_

Crawford only smiled.  #_ This night will be the best night for me and…for you, my whore…Ran Fujimiya #_

***

"Hello, gentlemen!" Schuldich did greet those icy leaders and made both of them stopped talking and looked up at him. He got a better look on Aya's face and he could see that his simple make up only making him even more prettier. He unconsciously took Aya's right hand and kissed the back of the hand even before Aya could complain. "Or should I call you lady?"

Schuldich knew he was risking his life by pulling a play like that with Aya but hell he just could not resist it. He looked up and was welcomed by a death glare patented by Aya. Crawford on the other hand found this amusing him as his hazel eyes sparked with amusement.

"Hn. You can call me Aya." Aya offered the answer calmly but still rather feeling irritated, either being interrupted by Schuldich or because of Schuldich's teasing.

"You sure know how to pick a beautiful prey eh Brad?" Schuldich turned his head and smirked to his leader but he stole a glance to Aya and recognized the faint blush there. Aya realized he was still being watched by Schuldich so he turned his head away from him

"Call me Crawford." Crawford replied in an authorative tone perhaps realizing that it could bring a shiver ran down the Weiss' redhead's spine while Schuldich merely smirk. "And yes, he, indeed is my prey…" At that Crawford pulled Aya into his feet and into his embrace. Aya did yelp a little as he was surprised but when he was ready to complain, he found his mouth was locked by Crawford's. 

The whole action was to display to Schuldich that Aya was Crawford's and Schuldich merely stood there and admired the open display of Crawford's rare possessiveness. It was a short kiss but effectively silenced the pretty redhead.

"So, you better find another prey." Crawford said right to Schuldich after kissing Aya, still in the tone that sent shiver to Aya's spine and he still kept his hand circled on Aya's waist, pulling him up to lean on him as the balance. 

Schuldich chuckled and said, "Hai, hai, leader-sama, enjoy your prey!" with that he walked away from those leaders. Eager on finding a prey of his and a certain brunette male was entering his mind. He smirked at his mind decision then he set on a journey to find his own particular prey. 

# _Wonder what will he wear…his soccer clothes? Perhaps, perhaps…#_

***

Once Schuldich was out from his view, Aya didn't bother to detached himself from Crawford, instead he was comfortable being held like this but he did ask.

"Who says I'm your prey?" Aya scowled but he didn't look up to see Crawford, he was actually a little bit scared that he would lose his control. It had been a secret that neither of his teammates knew that he was lusting over the cold, calm, controlled and authoritive bastard of Schwarz's leader despite he hated all the authoritive freaks but he just could not hate this particular person that capture his vision since the first time he met him.

"Well, because you're too damn pretty that perhaps men and women are daring for dying over you?" Crawford whispered those words in his baritone, deep voice which hinted lust and passion that only made Aya shuddered to think what would happen to him this night. 

"And I want you…" His legs suddenly gave up as Crawford ended his sentence by taking a lick on his shell of ear. If it was not because of Crawford's hand that was supporting him, he was sure he would be on the floor by now. Aya suppressed his moan but he felt he was leaning more to Crawford and his hand was on Crawford's hard chest.

Then Crawford took a hold of Aya's chin, tilted his head up and claimed those exquisite lips into one long, passionate, hard kiss. Aya didn't mind of the harshness hell even he was more aroused so he let Crawford fuck his mouth for a while then joined into the battle of tongues but as it was expected, Crawford won over Aya and dominated him. 

Crawford trailed his kiss down to the open neck. He kissed the soft skin there and sucked it hard. Definitely marking his prey while Aya only groaned as he was marked. Then Crawford's gloved hand moved up to feel those silky flesh of the bare shoulder as his lips was busy on kissing, licking, and sucking the neck and the collarbone. Aya threw back his head in pleasure as he moaned and buried his fingers on those black tresses.

"Crawford…"

# _Damn if he keeps to moan like that, I think I can lose my control and that's not a good thing. #_ Crawford focused his mind and ended his ministration. He pulled Aya up into his lap and kiss his cheek lightly. While Aya was still dazed and just leaned on Crawford. Aya was slightly blushing, he almost moaned out loud when Crawford's hand secured on his lap, practically so close to his groin that was already excited from the previous action.

"The night is still young, we can have all the fun later…" Crawford said that though he knew he himself didn't know whether he could hold himself till that time or not. Aya only nodded and added with his soft voice, "Whatever you want…"

Crawford just smirked and once again his gloved hand tilted Aya's head and kissed him hard, despite that they were still on the bar. Both of them were oblivious to their surrounding. 

Continue or not….

______________________________________________________________

hahahahaha I did it!!!! Yay!!!! So how's the fan service from Crawford and Aya??? Is it good enough???? Tell me what you think about it!!!!!

And well just like Crawford, the night is still too young so hahahahahaha perhaps more graphic in later chapters just like "the night is still young…." Hahahahahaha

Please review!!!  ^____________^


	4. Trapped for one or five?

A Belated Fic of Halloween

Halloween Party

Pairing : SchuldichxKen, CrawfordxRan, OmixNagi, Yohji+Farfarello (= O.o ??!!?)

Disclaimer : none of these beautiful boys belong to me coz I'm just a poor fanfic writer that is constantly depressed over all the exams and works.

Summary : Both groups are persuaded by the chibis, both groups meet in the fated place on one day, Ken is in a gang rape ( O.o ) , Yohji is bored and Farfie comes to help ??!!? ( O.o ). The answer is Halloween Party  ^_^ Happy Belated Halloween and please review ne?

#…# = thought

//…// = being read thought's

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW EYAR MINNA-SAN !!!     ^________^ sorry it's late.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four : When the assassins meet the others ( Part 2 )

Ken now as in lost. Well he almost looked like a kitten that was lost in the heap of people and indeed, Ken was a little afraid of his surroundings. He was nervous and wary by the way people both males and females stared at him like he was a prey or something. Once he stepped into the crowded club, he had tripped over people for more than twice and because of that he lost his sight on his teammates. But faintly he could see in the sea of humans down on the dance floor there was Yohji who was dancing oh so sexily while Omi was no where in his sight and Aya, well speaking of Aya, now he was looking for him.

# Perhaps if I stay beside Aya I can survive this night…his death glare is very effective to those, these leeches…#

Well, in the beginning, he was following Aya and he was safe because Aya's costume was definitely more dangerous than his and both of them had become preys the first time people noticed them. But Aya could easily shrink those perverts down because of the death glare he sent to them. Hell, if only a glare could kill people then there would be a line of dead bodies laying in the floor by now. Once again Ken sighed and sulked on his clumsiness that caused him to trip over and lost his sight on Aya.

_# Someday I'm sure I'll be dead because of my clumsiness…#_

He stood on his tiptoe and stretched his neck to see where Aya was. He spotted a redhead on the bar. He cheered inside and quickly went through the sea of bodies gyrating to the bar. But again as it was Ken, he tripped over someone again and managed to bump on a bulk person. Quickly he straightened himself.

"Gomen nasai." Ken said that as his face flushed a little. And just when he was about to walk away, a big hand gripped on his shoulder and spinned him around. Again, he was bumped to a hard chest.. He looked up and it was the person he was bumped to.

"Ano…I've said sorry to you already…"

The big bulky man only snorted and smirked down at Ken, obviously intimidated the smaller and shorter male. "Do you think a sorry is enough? You've ruined my clothes."

Ken eyed at the bulky man and he saw nothing he had ruined. He looked up and put the best imitation of Aya's death glare. "I found no trace that I ruin your clothes."

"Woo, the kitten is angry now." Another person appeared behind the bulky man and was mocking at him. The new comer was as bulky as his friends.

Ken said nothing at his comment though deep down there his temper was raising. Being cold-headed was not his strong point but he knew better to be careful because he was now facing not only one or two bulky man that he could easily defeat but there were five of them and all of them were circling him and had already cornered him. He merely glared to them. He knew he still could get away from them but it would be rather difficult and to think that there was lack of space.

"Wooo, I'm soo scared." One of the man mocked him as he looked at Ken's glare. It was obvious that it didn't intimidate the bulky morons.

#_ Ch! Now I get myself into a trouble, damn my clumsiness!!! #_

Ken looked around passed the big and wide shoulders and he did notice a flash of orange hair from his vision. 

// Schuldich! //

***

Schuldich was scouting all over the club to find his particular kitten. Schuldich, using his height advantage, he quickly took a scan over the place, true that there were people that were as tall as him or even taller but well it was still an advantage though. Just as he was searching on the opposite direction of where Ken was standing surrounded by those bulky men, a familiar voice that belonged to his kitten rang on his head. The voice was urgent and held some relieved quality. Quickly Schuldich turned around and he really did spotted his precious kitten surrounded by the fools.

// Shit! //

Schuldich made his way to Ken while Ken was still being pressed by those bastards. Soon, he was standing less than five steps from those men and sent mental attack to those five barrels men.

***

"C'mon, kitten, don't hold your damn pride so high. Maybe we can forgive you if you beg us." One of those pigheaded men snickered. 

"To hell with you!" Ken spat the words out. He glared to one of the men that was really look like a pig who was already staring him with lust and was ready to jump on him. He was angry by now and he didn't even care if he would start a rather unbalanced fight.

# Well, for God's sake, I'm an assassin, there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to these bunch of shitheaded fools. #

"It's not a good choice of words, kiddo!" The said man smirked and was ready to give a swing to Ken. Ken had readied himself to fight or dodge any movement toward him. But even before the man swung his fist to Ken, he staggered back as a great pain had washed aver his head and now his head was pounding in pain like crazy. He clutched his head as he cried out in pain. Then one by one, the comrades also suffered the same fate. Ken was taken aback for a second then realization hit him and he snapped his head to the side and he saw a particular orange-headed man along with his white Greece God like costume stood and smirked in satisfaction. 

Schuldich made his way to Ken while Ken was still being pressed by those bastards and now he was standing less than five steps from those men and had sent mental attack to those five barrels men.

"Hello there! Sorry for interrupting but I really don't like your filthy hands over my property." Schuldich said along with his lazy smirk but Ken knew better as he felt that the tone also carried an amount of hidden threat.

// Schuldich! // Ken was surprised and unconsciously he blurted out his savior's name.

// Hello KenKen! // Schuldich glanced his head to the side to look at his kitten and winked at him. The wink had surprised Ken and he was flushing by that.

// Who says I'm your property?!? // Ken was peeved as he found himself blushed on the wink so he was changing the subject.

// Since you're my prey and they have no right to touch you. Aren't you grateful of that? //

// Yeah like hell. // Ken spat out in sarcasm.

// Ouch, you hurt me, KenKen. // Schuldich was faking a pout and hurt expression which only made Ken deliberately confused and was taken aback.

The pig-faced grunt and turned his head to glare at Schuldich who was not intimidated even a little bit by that glare and just continued to walk towards them. Seeing that the orange-headed stranger was not even scared at all, snapped his anger and quickly he stood up and launched forward to attack the German accented stranger who got into his way.

// He…he…pout??…Oh well it's kind of cute anyway… //

// Why, thanks for your praising ne Ken-neko-chan. // Schuldich winked at him again and smiled his patented smirk then readied himself to dodge the upcoming attack. Ken once again resisted the urge to hit himself of his and his stupid brain, instead he just groaned.

"Take your lesson you stupid gaijin!!!" The pig-faced man swung a punch to Schuldich but it was easily to be dodged by Schuldich, after all Shucldich was not called as an assassin for nothing and also to mention that he could read the mind and the quickest movement that he had. So Ken was just stood there and looked over the display of Schuldich who was literally dancing as he avoided blow after blow that were directed to him as gracefully as a dancer on the dance floor. He was so mesmerized that he even didn't realize that the dance was over as all the guys were knocked down by Schuldich using his mental power. 

"Earth to Ken." Schuldich was waving his hand in front of Ken as he saw no reaction from the stupefied or rather mesmerized Ken. The voice of Schuldich brought Ken back to his realm and he just stared at Schuldich, still disorienting.

"Huh?" Schuldich smiled a little then straightened his back and said, "Well, welcome to the land of hell, Ken-neko-chan." He smirked after he finished those guys off and found him assessed the brunette assassin who was clothed in a white cat suit

# Well he's hot to say the truth, as sexy as Ran but not as slutty as Ran, instead, it radiates innocence.#

"Neko chan?" Ken was mildly confused as his brain was not working that fast  as he was still fascinated by the German savior. Now he was checking out his costume and preferably those long legs that were exposed sexily by the short skirt and the laces that were high until half on his claves.. Then up to the sculpted chest that was hardly covered by the costume. Those arms also appeared beautiful, they were muscled but  not bulky and still Ken knew the strength lied on those arms. The last thing he was observing was how the face was framed oh so  exquisitely by those long orange tresses that was free from the usual bandana. It highlighted the cheekbones and the jaws. In short it was simply breathtaking and it radiated masculinity and sensual but still there was air of dominance too.

// Great god above! he's hot…those legs…too sexy to be denied. Never thought he has long sexy legs…too bad he always wears those long slacks… //

Ken was even forgot that his thought was loud enough in Schuldich mind as the German only smirked and advanced toward him.

// My, thanks for praising me there, Neko-chan. //

Ken heard the nasal and teasing yet amused tone rang inside his head then he realized what his mistake was. Very soon a deep blush spread across his cheek as he tried to avert his gaze from those stunningly emerald orbs but he knew he could not do it. It was simply too hypnotic for him and his will was too weak to tear his gaze from those twinkling emerald eyes that were definitely Schuldich. He also could not resist not to step back every time the German took a step closer to him. It was a losing game because sooner or later, it would end in  same way, he being trapped. Yet he could feel the thrill of anticipation as he took each step backward.

// Neko-chan, why don't you just give up? It's a wall behind you already. // Schuldich was smirking in his evil smirk that he usually shown to his prey as he saw that his prey's back was already in touch of sound proofed wall.

Ken being trapped by the surrounding people and furniture also not to mention the hunter of his that was smirking all the way too happily to see him in such state, just made his heart pound faster each second passed. It pound like crazy as if it tried to free itself from these ribs' cage.

Schuldich kept his slow pace towards his prey as Ken only watched him came closer and closer while he pressed his back further to the wall, as if praying to whatever god up there to let the wall behind him swallow him. Unfortunately, the wall did not seem to open its mouth and swallow him so he was just there, standing pressed to the black wall which was only contrasting his white cat suit like a target pinned on a shot.

// Oh well at least it's much better to face ONE familiar culprit than FIVE fools in a time. // Ken steeled himself as he was trapped by now.

Schuldich was amused to the least and he had had Ken's right wrist pinned onto the wall and his body pinned by his own.

"You really make my heart ache, KenKen, comparing me with those bunch of barrels."

"Well, to say the truth, it's really better to have you than those five." Ken unconsciously said that out loud where all he meant to say that in his mind.

"Because I'm sexier and more attractive?" Schuldich replied with his smirk still decorating his face.

"Yeah. No, I mean hell no!" Ken was blushing hard now for blurting out like that and he knew he was in a deep shit right now since the German was smirking form ear to ear and still in tended to become wider and wider than it could have. "Fuck!" Ken swore his stupidity and his clumsiness, no wonder he was a klutz.

"If you behave I'll do that too." Schuldich merely smirking as he read all the swirling mass of jumbled thought of the ex-soccer player.

"Are you really taking all those words serious?" Ken asked as he was exasperated by those replies of the German. "You know, you're really not that smart taken for you are an assassin."

"An insult come from a klutz that is an assassin too?" Schuldich toyed with his prey along and played a long game.

"Uh…well…that's…" Ken really didn't know what left to reply since it was, no it is the truth and what he could say to deny it where the proof had been clearly laid out?

"Ken?" Schuldich moved closer and almost pressed his hard chest onto Ken. Their noses were touching each other while their lips were separated only few centis and it was too dangerously close.

"Yeah?" What was out from his lips is barely a whisper and a warm breathe as Ken was too afraid to conflict more movement that would only result on both of them kissed each other.

"You talk too much."

"Wha---mmph…" Before Ken could articulate the word, his lips were already locked with Schuldich.

The kiss was hard and demanding. Schuldich didn't wait till Ken parted his lips. He just pried his lips and sneaked his tongue inside and started to explore the hot cavity. Ken, on the other hand did struggle a little bit he took his cue as Schuldich tightened his grip in his right wrist and just cooperated with him.

// Schuldich!!!! // Ken was pissed off and it was clearly shown by the voice rang on Schuldich's mind.

// Yeah? //

//What the hell are you doing?!?//

// What do you think am I doing now? //

// It's not what I mean! Schuldich!!! //

// Shut up will ya, just enjoy it. //

// Schul--- // then the link was closed.

By that time, the kiss was deepened to several levels as Schuldich's free hand sneaked behind and was now circling Ken's waist. The hand had brought/forced Ken to lean closer to Schuldich. Their chest meshed together and Ken was amazed by the hardness of his kisser. Unconsciously he opened his mouth wider and tilted his head so that Schuldich got a better access. It was only a moment that Ken didn't participate, but then soon their tongues were lashing each other vying over domination and Schuldich won in that match given that he was more experienced and had had very much more practices than Ken. 

The kiss was eventually broke as both of them had lack of air by then. Schuldich kept his face close to Ken and let Ken's hot raged breathe assaulted his face. He smelt a faint traces of mint smell that was mixed with chocolate, a taste that was very vivid when he was simply devouring the hot mouth. A taste that he found was so fitting to his katzchen and it was too addictive to him.

"So what do you think of it?" Schuldich leaned down and murmured the question along as he was brushing his lips across the soft cheek to Ken's ear.

There was no answer came from Ken, only more shallow and quicker breathes that was brushing his shoulder.

"I take it that you like it eh?" Schuldich moved to whisper so sensually on Ken's ear that sent a shiver straight down to Ken's spine.

Again no answer only a trembled body from excitement and anticipation plus the hot, short breathes.

"Giving no answer again eh katzhen? Tsk tsk that's so impolite of a pet you know?" Schuldich only smirked as he didn't have to take even a glance to know that his kitten was practically blushing so hard till his face was in a nice red color. Then he nipped lightly on the earlobe then he bit it not too gently.

A yelp was heard and the whole body became tense again. Then a raged reply was heard, a word that was voiced so difficultly and came out as a faint whisper almost held a wanton and burning-desire quality.

"Schu…dich…" Ken felt his throat suddenly becoming dry and it was simply painful just to name out his captor's name, not to mention that his lips were also gone dry.

"Yes, my prey?" Schuldich nuzzled up to Ken's mane and nipped the flesh he found there. A yelp was awarded by his action then soon a soft moan followed as Schuldich continued his ministration by leaving a trail of dry kisses up to Ken's jaw and claimed the virgin cavity again.

Now, Schuldich moved back and he had Ken's back flat on the wall while his wrists were still pinned. Schuldich over-towered Ken's body and pressed his body close to Ken's . The kiss was still not too gentle and was still demanding. Fierce tongue drove into Ken's mouth and practically ate it. Ken only moaned in the kiss and tried to release his wrists from Schuldich's grip which only caused his slender wrists to be held tighter. Soon he submitted to Schuldich as he only stood there slightly trembling supported by his now felt weak knees because of the sheer pleasure from the hot, passionate, demanding kiss and the grinding of their hips. He gave full access for Schuldich to do whatever he wanted as he was feeling that he had become a mere slave for his own desire and the hunter of his. Ken did let out a muffled moan when Schuldich captured his tongue and sucked it.

The kiss was broke by Schuldich, leaving both of them again in a state of panting. He rested his forehead against Ken's. Both were silent for a moment then a slender cold hand crept up and cupped Schuldich's cheek as if tasting it's softness and the hard strong jaw. Schuldich opened his eyes only to meet a pair of gleaming teal eyes.

"Schuldich…" A faint whisper came out from the now swollen lips that was already being assaulted twice by hot, passionate kiss.

"Ya?" Schuldich kept his cool as he replied shortly as still watching on how those teal orbs gleaming in sort of way.

Ken leaned up and placed a light kiss on Schuldich's lips. He didn't deepen his kiss, only placing his lips firmly on Schuldich's a let it lingered on there for a moment, tasting Schuldich's unique sexy taste, tobacco mixed with some liquor that he had drunk this night, and feeling the velvety of the pliant lips. Both were enjoying the simple kiss and time seemed to stop there and those loud noises of the club also faded.

Ken broke the kiss but kept his hand there on Shculdich's cheek. His own cheek was flushing obviously and they only stared each other for a good minute then Ken's blush deepened as he whispers those words to Schuldich.

"Well…since you saved me…perhaps I can offer you…me as your prey for a day…"

Schuldich was almost stunned hearing Ken offered the prize which was himself to him, his enemy. But then he just smirked his usual charming smirk and his eyes were glint in mischief.

"Of course, I won't reject after all I do deserve it, Katzhen."

With that once again, Schuldich kissed his prey hard for the third times in a row but now he allowed Ken's hand wound on his neck while the other was still cupping his cheek. Already as they were kissing, Schuldich had come up with on perfect plan to play with his "prey".

__________________________________________________________________________

Okay that's all for chapter three, perhaps ya all can wait for the lemons (dunno if I will write it or not) for next chapters ^____________^ ::grin::

Hahahahahaha I'm evil I know, but sorry I was sooooo busy with my school so that I was soooooooo late to post this chapter, not to mention that my comp was gone crazy previous days ___ 

I hate my comp!!!  ::sigh:: But can't do much of it too……..

Gomen ne everyone who had reviewed sorry that I let you all waiting for sooooo long….gomen nasai….

Then again…continue or not continue………….(to the next chapters of course)

Please review me, coz I do need those reviews to whip me down to type the story much much faster ^______^

And those who have reviewed, thank you very much, they're really make me happy and I really appreciate them ^_____________^

Thanks for reviewing: Madii, phenocrystian, sirogane, fei, Yaoi King, Kamara, aurelie, Shou Ri, Ms. C (haigh@ntlworld.com), Genuine Sun, Rei Eien, Jin, aaaaadddddd (???), ahp (???)  


End file.
